ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Madcore Misfits
The Madcore Misfits is an e-wrestling cross-brand tag team that consists of Tromboner Man and Drew Michaels, both of whom compete in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). With Tromboner Man being a founding member of the Madcore Wrestling Alliance (MWA) and Michaels being the leader of The Misfits, the two reluctantly joined forces to fight D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask. Together, they currently reign as LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions. History MWA vs. The Misfits During the spring of 2006, the 24/7 LOP Hardcore Thread saw the emergence of two stables, with numerous members fighting incessantly for the LOP Hardcore Championship. The Madcore Wrestling Alliance (MWA) was a strong unit, but was consistently under threat by rival stable, The Misfits. While the Madcores were often referred to by their abbreviation, the MWA, and much had been made about the significance of the shortening, nothing had ever been made on one significant factor. Why the two factions were fighting like inbred hicks. Truth be told, it was something genetic. Those with the Misfit gene were instinctively unlikeable to those with the Madcore nature, and vice versa. The factions destroyed each other for years, with no side gaining complete victory. As a result, all members of the opposing stables were offered contracts to compete in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), which eventually became Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Lords of Pain Wrestling Formation On March 26, 2009, at the conclusion of the Inferno pay-per-view, Take No Prisoners, Krimson Mask defeated Drew Michaels by disqualification. After the match, Krimson Mask held Michaels in the ring when The Boss made his first public appearance, revealing himself to be Michaels' sworn enemy, D. Hammond Samuels. The Inferno General Manager announced that he had leveraged a buyout of LPW through his media conglomerate, Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC. With Michaels allowing Ash Strife into the LPW International Heavyweight Championship Fatal Four-way match at Honor Roll, full knowing Strife's mental condition with his Crazy Ash Killa (CAK) alter-ego and the bad blood between his brother Eric Scorpio, Samuels used that decision to orchestrate the blame on Michaels for Scorpio's death at the hands of CAK. As a result, LPW’s stock took a nosedive. With the stock at an all-time low, Samuels was able to swoop in and buyout LPW at a fraction of the original bargaining price. During the following Insanity LIVE from Sydney telecast, the two General Managers officially formed an alliance, with D. Hammond Samuels teaming with Little Red's Krimson Mask to end the 22-month LPW Tag Team Championship reign of the MWA's Tromboner Man and RaTo. Samuels publicly stated that he booked the match in order to defeat, then split the mega-popular team so that they could branch out as singles stars and earn more profit for Samuels and LPW. During the match, Samuels brutally injured RaTo to end his career, with himself and Krimson Mask emerging victorious to become the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links